


Jack's Christmas

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), First Christmas, Fluff, Jack's first Christmas, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mistletoe, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Old work, Other, Platonic Relationships, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: It's Jack's first Christmas and Sam wants to properly celebrate it.





	1. Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I wrote last year on Supernatural Amino. I revised it a bit, though not too much because I'm lazy in editing my own work, so you should maybe prepare to cringe a bit. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Dean watched his brother sceptically. Sam had been running around the bunker all day, adding Christmas decorations he'd bought in town the other day here and there. He now set a big bowl, which was ornamented with drawn reindeers and filled with mandarins and apples, in front of Dean on the kitchen table. "Are you kidding me?" The hunter snapped at his brother, looking at him as if he'd gone mad. Dean wasn't really fond of all the christmasness around him and had no problem in showing it. Why should he play pretend and put a good face on this sudden change? They never really celebrated it, so why now? 

"Dean, we've talked about this," Sam said. "It's Jack's first christmas and I thought we'd make it more festive this year. You know, have a good time, be nice to each other." 

"Celebrating Christmas won't exactly change anything," Dean contradicted.

“Spread a little love, Dean," Sam gave his brother a meaningful smirk but Dean just glared at him.

"Is that why you hung up all those mistletoes? There's no chicks around if you haven't noticed." Sam laughed. 

"Maybe," he smiled mischievously and went on with his decoration work. 

 

~~

 

Sam went through the bunker and admired his work. He was quite proud of it, it looked like a real christmas. Cas, who'd helped him a bit with decorating, stood next to him."You did a great job," Cas complimented and Sam nodded a thanks. 

"Thank you. Should we introduce Jack to this?" He asked, letting his eyes wander over the fir branches hanging on the walls. 

"Yes," Cas agreed. 

 

~~

 

Jack was a bit confused at first. "And what exactly is this Christmas?" He asked. 

"It's a holiday on which humans celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ," Cas explained, “He actually wasn't born at this time of year and I don't know why humans saw the need to change the date…”

"Well, that's not all," Sam chimed in, interrupting Cas before he could go on a full rant. "Christmas is just this special time of year in which we spread love. We show how much we love and appreciate our family. We're nice to each other…," He would've continued, but Jack nodded. 

"I think I understand.” The soft smile playing on his lips turned brighter as he took in all the decorations around. "It's beautiful!" 

"Jack, there's this tradition I'd like you to do," Sam said and Jack focused his eyes back on the hunter. "We have the tradition to write a letter to Santa Claus to tell him what we want for Christmas. This year, I want you to write a letter," he suggested. 

"Who is Santa Claus?" Jack asked and Sam chuckled at the kid’s lack of knowledge. 

"Well, he can make wishes come true. Usually, he makes his round on Christmas eve on his reindeer sleigh and that's when he gives everyone the gift they wished for." 

"Are you gonna write letters, too?" Jack asked. 

For a moment, Sam was taken aback by this question, but he seemed so genuine about it so Sam simply decided: "Yes, we're gonna write letters, too." 

"And Dean? Will he also write a letter?" 

"I doubt that but I'm gonna ask him, okay?" Jack nodded, this was enough for him. The nephilim then waved them goodbye and strolled off towards his room again. In a drawer of his bedside table, he found some paper and a pen. 

 

_ Dear Santa, _

 

He began his letter and patted the pen against his lips in thought. 

 

_ Dear Santa,  _

_ I'm not sure who you are or how you're making wishes come true. There's not much I wish for. I just don't want to hurt anyone again. I wish I could control my powers enough to prevent that. Also I wish for Dean to fully accept me. He still doesn't trust me completely. Maybe I'm really evil, like he says. And I wish for Cas, Sam and Dean to be happy. I think they're growing into what Sam calls a family for me. I love them, and they're my friends. I wish for them to be safe and happy.  _

_ I hope I'm not making you too much work. If really everybody writes to you, there's a lot of work for you, I imagine. But Sam said I should write you this.  _

_ Merry Christmas, Jack.  _

 

After he finished writing, Jack laid down the pen next to him and scanned the letter again with his eyes. He wasn't quite satisfied with it but that's the best he could do. Excited to show it to Sam, he stood up and exited his room, looking for the tall man. Eventually, Jack found him in the kitchen. 

"No, Sam, I'm not gonna write a letter to some guy that doesn't exist." 

"Dean, it's a Christmas tradition. We never really could celebrate it when we were young, so we at least can now." 

"I understand that, Sammy, but I'm not gonna write that letter, it's childish," Dean defended himself. 

Sam looked up at some movement in the corner of his eye and saw Jack enter the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand which presumably was his letter. "Finished already?" He asked and the nephilim confirmed it with a nod. "Give it to me, I'll send them to Santa once everybody's finished." Jack smiled and handed his writing over to the trusted hands of Sam. "You could look if Cas is finished yet," Sam then continued and Jack left the kitchen again, looking for his dad.  

Cas sat in the library, hunched over an empty piece of paper, trying to find a good way to transform his thoughts as words onto paper. What did he wished for? Not much, actually. He set the pen down on the sheet and began to write. 

 

_ Dear Santa,  _

_ I know I've never written to you before and I don't actually wish for anything for myself. What I do wish for is for everyone in the bunker to have a great time. Sam and Dean, they deserve to be happy. They've been through so much.  _

_ Secondly, I wish Jack would see that he belongs to our little family, I'm not sure if he already does. He seems afraid of Dean. I wish I had been there earlier but that's hardly possible. So, all I wish for is some good time for all of us.  _

_ With friendly regards, Castiel  _

 

Cas looked up and noticed Jack peering over his shoulder. "You think I'm really part of the family?" He asked, which made Cas smile. He stood up from the chair he has been sitting on and  wrapped the young nephilim into a hug. 

"Of course you are." 

 

~

 

Sam sighed at the realization that he couldn't persuade Dean to write a letter. He wasn’t doing this to put Dean off, like his brother seemed to believe. He did this for everyone to have a great time, enjoy christmas once in a while, especially since it was Jack’s first christmas. Hopefully, Dean wouldn’t stay grumpy all throughout christmas.

At last, Sam sat down with a piece of paper and a pen himself and began to write his own letter like he’d promised to the kid.  

 

_ Dear Santa,  _

_ I don't really wish for anything concrete this year, just maybe a good book. What I really want is everyone to have a good time. I wish Dean would see that I'm not only doing this for Jack, but for all of us, which includes him. That's actually all.  _

_ Sam  _

 

Dean not-so-sneakingly read along what Sam wrote, feeling more guilty with every word. Maybe he’d been a bit harsh the past days since Sam brought up the idea. As Sam raised his head from writing, Dean decided that an apology was needed. "Hey Sammy, I'm sorry about being such a dick about all this. I know it's important to you." The surprise in Sam’s features slowly turned into a soft smile and Dean couldn’t ignore the hope creeping up in his eyes. "I'm not gonna write a damn letter though," he quickly added to prevent Sam from somehow convincing him to do it and Sam chuckled. 

 


	2. Fun In The Snow

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sam asked Jack as they sat around the table, eating breakfast. 

"A snowman?" Jack asked excitedly, "What's this?" 

"A man build out of snow," Dean answered, sleepily sipping on his coffee. 

"A man build out of snow? Is this some kind of monster?" Jack was puzzled and Sam laughed softly. 

"No, it's not a monster. Come on, finish that toast and then I'll show you!"    


~~

After they finished eating, they threw on their winter jackets and went outside into a white and cold world. Sam bent down to take some snow and made a snowball. Then, he added more and more of the white substance, making the cumbersome ball in his hand larger. "Here," he showed Jack. "Take some snow and turn it into a ball. Then make it bigger by adding more snow." Jack nodded and repeated Sam’s steps himself.  Sam placed his snowball onto the ground and began to roll it around in the snow. "We need three of those big ones," He explained, looking over to Cas who had started making the third one.  After some time, they finally were big enough. "So, now we pile them up. The biggest one on the ground, then the next smallest, and so on."  Sam went off and came back with two sticks, which he stuck to the side of the snowman’s middle, and some stones, which he handed Jack, holding back two for himself. Sam’s stones ended up in the head of their artificial creature, making it see the world, if only as a metaphor. 

"So, now you can spread the rest to make it look like a mouth," Jack nodded. He build a small lower lip and a bit bigger upper lip, or rather, tried to. Sam watched him with a slight grin, amused about how his work tried to make it realistic and not just one curved line of stones to make a smiley. "Great! Now it's finished!"  Suddenly something smacked Sam in the back and the hunter spun around in defence only to meet a laughing Dean, who threw another snowball. Sam picked up some snow and took his revenge. Laughter followed his well-aimed snowball as it hit Dean on the arm. The hunter had been too slow in hiding behind a snowdrift.  Dean now blindly shot snowballs in their direction, taking shelter behind his snowdrift, careless who he actually fired at. One of his missiles crashed into Jack. The nephilim looked confused down at the snow on the front of his coat, a frown building on his forehead. But then, another snowball flew into his direction, about to smack him. It never did, however. It suddenly stopped in the air. Jack's eyes were glowing golden and Sam looked up in panic as he felt the magic radiating off from the kid. Dean hadn't picked up on what was happening, but to his luck he had used all of his snowballs and needed to reload his ammo. 

It was Cas who saved the moment. He laid his hand on Jack's shoulder and the kid responded in turning his head slightly towards him. "Don't, Jack. Just shoot back. It's a game," the angel offered him a snowball. Jack took a deep breath to calm down and his eyes returned to normal. He grabbed the offered snowball, aimed for Dean and threw it. 

"Dammit!" Dean cursed as it hit him in the back and let him trip a little forward because he had just been picking up some snow from the ground. 

"Good shot!" Sam praised Jack, relieved that the situation hadn't escalated. The three of them began to fire snowballs at Dean together. Soon, the little wall out of snow that he had used as protection was bombed and Dean without any safety. Two well-aimed snowballs hit him right in the chest and he fell to the ground.  Jack threw another ball which landed dangerously close to Dean's head. 

"I surrender!" Dean screamed out, partly laughing.  Cas walked over to Dean to check on him, genuine worry in his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"No, I'm dead," Dean joked. 

"Corpses don't talk," Cas observed and Dean snorted. 

"I'm fine, Cas." He began to move his arms and legs, shifting snow around with them. Cas tilted his head. 

"What are you doing?"  Jack came over to them and watched Dean curiously. "I'm making a snow angel, Cas." Cas squinted his eyes. He remembered past snowball fights with Dean and Sam, he remembered how they had shown him how to build a snowman before, but never once had they ever mentioned a snow angel.  "A snow angel?" Jack now asked, taking the words from Castiel's mouth. 

"Yep," Dean sat up carefully to not destroy the angel. "Look, the imprint I made with my arms are the wings," he pointed his finger at them. 

"That's not how angel wings look like," Cas stated. 

"Oh, Cas, just roll with it. It's a human thing! How do you think could humans possibly know how angel wings look like?" 

"Angel wings are actually…," Cas started to explain, but got interrupted by Dean.

"Jack's doing it right," he pointed out, some pride sneaking into his voice. The nephilim had lain down on the snow and copied Dean's movement. Cas smiled at the kid.  "Hey! Anyone wants hot chocolate?" A shout sounded over to them from the bunker's entrance. They had been so occupied with snow angels that they hadn't noticed how Sam had went inside to heat up some milk and prepare the warm drink. 

"Yeah!" Dean jumped to his feet and walked over to Sam, Cas and Jack on his heels.  They went inside and Sam gave everyone a cup, filled with the warm liquid. "Careful, it's hot!" Sam warned before he sipped on his own mug. They all warmed their hands on the mugs, even Cas had one although he as an angel didn't need to eat or drink.  After a minute Dean slowly lead his hand with the cup towards his mouth, blew into it and then took a sip. He hissed because it was still very warm, but smiled at the sweet taste. "Thank you, Sammy," he said. 

Jack now risked it himself to taste the drink and he definitely didn't regret it. he closed his eyes as he took in the sweet sensation, a smile building on his face. "This tastes very good. I like it," he said when he opened his eyes again.  They sat in the library, slowly sipping their hot chocolates. The atmosphere was peaceful and happiness filled the room, not something that often in the bunker. 

_ ‘Maybe Christmas isn't that bad at all,’  _ Dean thought by himself as he watched his family smiling. 

Outside the sun slowly set already, making room for the night to take over. The moon remained as a reminder of the sun, reflecting the sun’s light and turning it silver. Billions of stars shone through the night, billions of suns out there in the universe. The Winchesters and their little family sat around the table, smiling and telling stories until they were too tired to stay awake any longer.


	3. The Mistletoe Incident

"Jack, If I were you, I'd step away from that spot," Dean warned the nephilim, who was standing in the doorway. 

Jack looked up with questioning eyes. "Why?" 

"Because there's a mistletoe over your head. I don't know why _someone_ ," he stressed the word 'someone', "felt the need to hang them up." The hunter glared sharply at his brother, who failed to hold back his laughter and snorted.  The nephilim stepped forward into the kitchen, confusion evident in his eyes. "What's so special about mistletoes?" He asked. 

"Well, there's this tradition... when two people stand together underneath a mistletoe, they kiss." 

"Oh," the kid seemed to understand and sat down. "But isn't that like a friendly gesture?" He further inquired. 

"No, no, Jack! They kiss on the mouth. Like lovers do." Jack frowned but seemed to be satisfied with this explanation for now.    


~~   


Dean had been avoiding the mistletoes since they appeared in the bunker, or rather, since Sam had hung them up. He didn't know why Sam did this, it was just annoying. He wasn't in love with Cas, whatever Sam was trying to imply there.  On the way to his room the hunter passed the mistletoe in the hallway in which Dean's and Cas's rooms lay. Sam had spread three mistletoes over the bunker: one was here, another one in the entrance to the library and the third was in Dean's view every morning, because it hung in the doorway of the kitchen. Whenever Dean came across one of those, he subconsciously tried to walk around it and fasted his pace.  Dean entered his room and went over to the closet, in which he was hiding the Christmas presents for everyone. He knew it wasn't a very safe hiding spot, but at least it was safe from the only one in the bunker who still believed in all those Christmas spirits, Jack. The gifts were still arranged like they were when Dean had put them there, so nobody had been here, not that he expected it. Dean closed the closet and got out one of his porn magazines. He opened it, lay down on the bed and browsed through it with a smug smile.   


~~

In the kitchen, Jack still stared at the mistletoe in thought. Cas, who hadn't been around when Dean explained the tradition, frowned at the kid's expression. "What's wrong, Jack?" 

"I still don't understand. Why is it bad to stand under a mistletoe?" Sam chuckled. 

"It's not bad. Or rather, it's only bad if you stand there with someone you don't necessarily wanna kiss. That doesn't mean just someone you hate, but also like a friend." 

"But doesn't kissing show that you love them? Dean said, you kiss like lovers do." 

"Yes, it shows that-" 

"It shows a different kind of love," Cas intervened. "It shows you love them not just as a friend, or like a brother," Cas added, remembering how Dean told him that he was like a brother to him, “but in a romantic way.”

"You mean love like Amy and Rory love each other?" Jack asked now. 

"Who are Amy and Rory?" 

"They're characters from a TV show that was on the TV the other day, it think it's called  _ 'Doctor Who' _ ." 

Sam nodded, "Yes, like them." 

"But if you stand under a mistletoe together you kiss them no matter who it is?" Jack further asked, he wanted to fully understand this. 

"Yes, that's the tradition." 

"So, the kiss is meaningless." 

"Yeah..." 

"Then why is Dean so afraid of it?" Sam smiled mischievously. 

"Well…," he started.    


~~

Sam decided to place a fourth mistletoe in the bunker, so there would be one Dean didn't already know the position of. He settled for the indoor balcony, right by the entrance, so that you would come by it from the staircase. Also, this way Sam didn't have to climb a ladder or anything to hang it up, he could just attach the string to the banister.  Jack sat at the map table and watched Sam hanging up the mistletoe, instructing him on where the best place was. Cas soon joined them and stood underneath the mistletoe, looking up to Sam. "Good here?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, that's good," Jack said, giving Sam a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Dean roamed through the bunker. He had wanted to work on a case to get a break from all the Christmas around but Sam wouldn't have it, saying he couldn't just disappear on a case on Christmas. So Dean gritted his teeth and stayed in the bunker and instead settled on some research for sigils that might could be helpful for future cases, as Sam wouldn't just let him sit in his room or at the laptop all day. He had found something in a store room he didn't even know existed. The problem was, the book was in Enochian, so he would have to ask Cas for help on reading it.  Dean came through the door frame underneath the entrance of the bunker and entered the map room. Jack was sitting at the table, smiling brightly. Who knew what that kid had in mind again. Cas was also there, standing underneath the balcony and looking up at something over his head. Dean didn't know what it was but it didn't really matter to him, or so he thought.  "Cas, can you help me with that book, it's Enochian?" He asked, stepping towards the angel. Cas turned his face to him and smiled slightly. 

"Of course, Dean.” Cas stood closer to Dean than friends normally would, somehow the angel always managed to be in Dean's personal space. 

"You have to kiss now!" Jack called over to them and Dean shot him an irritated glare. 

"Why would we?" 

"There's a mistletoe over your head," Jack answered, using his finger to point at said plant. Finally, Dean looked up. Sam smirked down at his brother and the angel. 

"Son of bitch!" Dean exclaimed in sudden anger and annoyance. 

"Jerk. Just kiss him already.” Dean bitch-faced him (which of course didn't quite match Sam's bitchface) and turned his eyes back to Castiel.  The angel stared at him with those piercing blue eyes that always seemed to look directly into Dean's soul. 

"So, um, I guess we kiss now?" Dean awkwardly said, suddenly not so confident anymore. 

"Yes, I think so" Cas agreed and began to  lean in. Dean was tempted to just flee for a moment but then he decided to get it over with. He didn't want to hear Sam teasing him over this all holiday. 

_‘It's just a quick kiss, it doesn't mean anything,’_ Dean tried to tell himself over and over again as he closed his eyes. Then their lips met.  It wasn't anything like Dean would've ever imagined it. He didn't feel disgusted or anything, but it also wasn't fireworks and rainbows. Cas's lips were softly brushing against Dean's and Dean's heart fluttered. Why? Why did his heart flutter? Some sort of panic rose up in Dean. But then Cas moved his lips against the hunter's and all the doubts were forgotten. It still felt kind of odd, this was Cas he was kissing here, his friend, his somewhat adopted brother. But those odds lost themselves and it just felt right how their lips moved in sync.  Sam cleared his throat and Dean jumped away from Cas. He felt his face getting hot as it coloured into a dark red. "I think that was enough," Sam stated while he pulled one berry from the mistletoe and then let the mistletoe fall back in place above their heads.

 


	4. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Nightmare before Christmas in this one, though only for the beginning of the movie. You'll understand this part better though if you know the movie.

"Tonight, we're gonna watch a movie!" Dean exclaimed, holding up a DVD box with a weird, non-realistic skull on the cover.

" _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ ?" Jack read the title out loud. "What's it about?" 

"You'll see," was the only answer he got. They made themselves cozy on the bed in Sam's room. Dean remembered how they watched Game of Thrones with Charlie here, right before they met Dorothy, who eventually took Charlie with her to Oz. Dean hoped Charlie enjoyed herself in her own personal heaven. He put the disc into the DVD player and waited until everyone found their place. Of course, the only spot left for Dean was next to Cas, not that he really minded. As the hunter sat down, Cas handed him a warm cup of tea Sam had made. Dean gave everyone a piece of one of the two pies he bought - one for him and one for the rest - and then they started the movie. It began in a forest with trees that had doors in their trunks in different shapes. One, for example, was shaped like a turkey. A voice began to speak.

_ "'Twas a long time ago _

_ Longer now than it seems _

_ In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams _

_ For the story that you are about to be told _

_ Took place in the holiday worlds of old _

_ Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from _

_ If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!" _

At the end of the monologue, a door shaped like a pumpkin with a scary face opened itself and the camera went through this door. "Does Christmas also come from there?" Jack asked, referring to the holiday worlds of old. Dean looked over at the kid who was already fascinated by the movie.

"Jack, this is a movie, not real. Just a piece of art." The nephilim nodded while Sam shushed them. They followed the song that had started to play through Halloween town, introducing its inhabitants. How they applauded Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king, who wasn't all happy about another Halloween that was just like all the others before. Jack had grown tired of the same old thing.

"He's got my name!" Jack the nephilim exclaimed in excitement. 

"Well, it's a pretty common name." Jack Skellington wandered into the forest, followed by his little ghost dog Zero. He came to the doors shown right in the beginning of the film. One door in particular caught his interest, it was a door shaped like a Christmas tree. The door opened and Jack fell through it into a storm of white and blue and snowflakes that blew him onto a hill of snow.

Meanwhile, another song had started to play and the music guided Jack into the first verse. He slide down the hill and landed in a wintery town full of color and cheer. The pumpkin king wondered about the snowflakes and hid in a snowman as people went past him. The nephilim laughed and thought about the snowman they had built and who still stood outside, even though the snow had disappeared and it was slowly melting now.

_ "There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads," _

The song went and Jack remembered their snowball fight after they built said snowman. He remembered how his powers got activated as the first snowball hit him, because it looked like he was in danger. But then Castiel told him it was only a game and it actually had been fun.

_"There's frost in every window, oh, I can't believe my eyes_ _And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside,"_

The nephilim looked around at the smiling faces. He felt warm, and at home.

_"_ _Oh look, what's this?_ _They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_

_ Why that looks so unique, inspired," _

He looked over to Dean and Cas. Cas cuddled against Dean with a small and peaceful smile, like he got his wish. Dean meanwhile acted like he didn't notice and was eating his pie. Jack remembered the kiss they had shared underneath the mistletoe. And even though Dean decided to deny that this ever happened, Jack couldn't help but notice that something had changed between them.

_"_ _They're gathering around to hear a story,_ _Roasting chestnuts on a fire_ _What's this?"_

The nephilim thought back to the evening after the snowball fight. Dean and Sam had told stories from past hunts. Even from one on a Christmas, in which they fought two pagan gods that used Christmas to get their food. Team free will 2.0 didn't roast chestnuts, but they had had hot chocolate, which was great. Jack loved the sweet taste and the warmth that came from this drink. He had asked Sam so many times to make him a hot chocolate since then that Sam eventually taught him how to make it on his own. Sam's hot chocolate still tasted better though.

" _What's this?_ _In here, they've got a little tree, how queer_

_ And who would ever think, and why? _

_ They're covering it with tiny little things _

_ They've got electric lights on strings," _

Jack looked around. Even this room hadn't escaped Sam's Christmas decorations. A little moose figure with a green ribbon around its neck and a tiny little piece of a fir branch in its mouth stood on the nightstand. The Christmas tree of the bunker stood in the library and there was a bowl with reindeer ornaments on the kitchen table. Fairy lights and green branches hung on the walls of the bunker and covered the book shelves in the library. And not to forget the mistletoes, which still hung on their places although Dean threatened to throw them into a fire. It was lovely.

_ " _ _ And there's a smile on everyone _

_ So, now, correct me if I'm wrong _

_ This looks like fun _

_This looks like fun_ _Oh, could it be I got my wish_

_ What's this?" _ _   
_

The nephilim once again took a glance towards his family. Yes, his family. He was finally sure that this is his home and the Winchesters and Castiel were his family. Cas still leaned against a now a bit more relaxed Dean, who took the last bit of the piece of pie on his plate. Sam smiled and watched the screen. There really was a smile on everyone. And wasn't this what he had wished for in his letter to Santa? For them to be happy and safe (at least for some time)? It looked like Santa granted him this wish. Jack smiled and returned his attention to the movie. Jack Skellington had visited the children's bedroom in the meantime and was surprised to find nothing threatening or frightening there that could disturb their sleep. He went on and walked along the outside off the house with his long spider-like legs.

 _"_ _Instead of screams, I swear_ _I can hear music in the air_

 _The smell of cakes and pies_ _Are absolutely everywhere,"_

Yes, it was right that since Christmas started, Dean had bought more pie than usual and even baked one once or twice. Often the bunker would smell like pie, or at least the kitchen would. The hunter had even found some rock Christmas songs that were okay to listen to, not like the crap that got played in the radio, like " _Last Christmas"_. So, he made the bunker listen to this, and if somebody minded it, they didn't complain. They knew better than to talk into Dean's music taste. This was the Christmas music that filled the bunker's air. Nobody here wanted Christmas any other way. They were happy for once. Jack Skellington came to the finale of this song and ran against a post that knocked him to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up to find the answer to what this place was: it was Christmas town.  


~ _ (time skip to after the movie) _ ~

The end credits rolled in and Jack smiled at the screen. He quite liked this movie despite he wasn't very fond of the inhabitants of Halloween town as they reminded him of the monsters Sam and Dean hunt. Sam stood up and put the DVD out of the player and back in its box. Dean had laid an arm around Castiel sometime during the movie. The angel looked very happy as he snuggled against the hunter. Jack yawned and stood up. He decided to go to bed and wished everyone a good night. "Good night, Jack!" Team free will said almost in unison. As Jack left the room, Sam shooed Dean and Cas from his bed, telling them to move to Dean's room and not occupy his bed. Jack chuckled to himself and wished that this happiness will last as long as possible.

 


	5. A Christmas Miracle

It was Christmas Eve, which meant one thing: to get Jack early into bed so he wouldn't notice them setting up the presents. Problem was, he as a nephilim didn't need as much sleep as humans do. So, they tried to make him exhausted with playing catch in the bunker. Later on, Cas took him out on a walk, while Dean wrapped up his presents, which was a little late as Sam remarked. Outside, Cas showed Jack some nature and they visited their melting snowman. They watched a few birds that stayed the winter. "Can I ask you something, Castiel?" Jack asked and Cas turned towards him. 

"What is it, Jack?" 

"Why doesn't Dean trust me?" The angel stopped walking in order to fully face the young nephilim. 

"Dean doesn't trust easily. And you two simply met on a bad place and time. I guess he fears you turn after Lucifer." 

"But Lucifer isn't my father. You are my father. Mom trusted you." Cas could feel how the corners of his lips twitched up at this confession. 

"Don't worry, Jack, Dean will trust you eventually. You are good," he assured the nephilim.   


~~   


As Cas and Jack came back, Sam and Dean just started to prepare the dinner. Jack and Cas went to help them, or rather, tried to, and once they were done having fun over their attempt at a Christmas dinner, they sat down and devoured it. Even Cas slid a few bits into his mouth, probably out of politeness or maybe even out of habit. He watched Dean while they were eating and said hunter responded his stare now and then during the meal. Sam started the conversation, looking at Jack. "So, you maybe now tonight is a special night…," he began, only to be interrupted by the young nephilim. 

"Oh, I know! Santa's coming tonight, right?" Jack had read up a bit about Christmas. "But according to the web, Santa isn't real. And Dean says that, too…," he added. 

"Hey, who knows, he might be real. According to the Internet, werewolves and vampires aren't real, too," Sam assured him and shot a glare at Dean. 

"What Sam said. He might be real, the might be not. There are many crazy things out there people would never believe." Jack nodded, still looking a bit sad though. 

"So, I want you to go to bed right after dinner and then don't leave your room until morning, or you could disturb Santa and he doesn't like that. Is that okay, Jack?" The nephilim frowned and bit, but then nodded. 

"Yeah."

Jack finished up his food, then stood up and put the plate in the sink. They told him good night and he left the room. In his bedroom, he started watching something on his laptop and smiled as his thoughts kept wandering off to the night and day ahead. Of course, he wouldn't stay inside his room tonight, he wanted to get a glimpse of Santa, some proof whether he's real or not.   


~~   


Team free will got out the presents and arranged them around the tree. After some fighting over where which present got to lie and rearranging them a few times, they finally were satisfied with their work. Yawning, Sam and Dean went to their bedrooms and Cas followed them. He checked on Jack, who was already sound asleep, before he sat down in the chair in Dean's room to watch over him. Unnoticed by those living in the bunker snow fell down slowly and then denser and denser to the ground.   


~~   


It was already way past midnight when Jack awoke, panicking for a moment because he'd fallen asleep without setting his plan in motion. He got up and made his way over to the kitchen, but then stopped as he heard some noise in the library. The nephilim armed himself with a kitchen knife and went over to the library. There was a faint figure standing by the Christmas tree, who was wrapped in a red overcoat. Yet, as Jack wanted to approach them, they disappeared. He frowned, turned on the lights and checked the place again. As he found nothing out of the ordinary, he shook his head and yawned. Maybe he mislooked. Or maybe it had been Santa and he caused him to disappear. Jack went back to bed, but not without letting his eyes trail over all the presents.   


~~   


The Winchesters woke up to a big surprise: On the kitchen table awaited them a festive breakfast, with Christmas cookies, bread, jams in Christmas tastes (there was simply cinnamon added), bacon and eggs, and pancakes, everything the heart could think of. Coffee, hot chocolate and tea were ready to drink on the table, too. Sam and Dean frowned, looked around and scratched their heads. "Who...?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know," Sam responded. 

"Last time we had a surprise meal here, there was candy all around and we met your friend Sully" 

"I don't think it's Sully." 

"Who else could it be?" 

"I don't know. But wouldn't have Sully shown up already if it was him?" Dean nodded. 

"You're right."   


However, the Christmas surprise didn't stop in the kitchen. There were more presents underneath the tree than they had laid down there. The library was more festive than ever, with green and red lights hanging around, illuminating the library in a rather festive light. The Winchesters were more puzzled and alarmed than pleasantly surprised, not sure what to make out of all of this.  "Good morning!" Jack greeted them with a cup filled with hot chocolate in his hand. "Did you set up the breakfast? It's great," He smiled. 

"No," they answered. "We don't know who did." 

"Maybe it was Santa," Jack suggested. Dean opened his mouth to say that this couldn't be the case, but Jack continued. "I think I saw him tonight here. But he vanished before I could be sure." 

"You saw him? When?" 

"Tonight. It was past midnight, that's all I know." 

"The bunker is warded against almost everything." 

"It's not warded against angels," Cas pointed out and Dean turned towards him. 

"You think it was an angel? Why would they do that?" 

"I don't know. I can't think of any angel who would do this, not one alive anyway. Maybe it really was Santa." Dean walked over to Cas, patted him on the shoulder and went past him into the kitchen. 

"Whatever. Let's eat! I need coffee!" Sam chuckled and followed him. They devoured the breakfast. It wasn't poisoned and it tasted fantastic. But it still left the question who did this for them. After everyone was full of the fantastic meal, they went over to the library and the presents.

"There are presents for everyone," Sam stated and they began the unwrapping. Not every present was labeled, so they played a little game on guessing for whom a gift was before unwrapping it. 

"I think that one is for Sam," Dean said, "It feels like a book." Sam laughed, it was a present from him. 

"Unwrap it!" Out of the paper came a photo album with photos of everyone, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Cas and even a few of Jack. "I guess it's for everyone," Sam said. "Merry Christmas!" He wished. 

"Merry Christmas!" Dean, Cas and Jack wished back.   


Dean found a soft feeling present wrapped in gold and black paper. "Here, Cas, it's for you," he stood up and gave it to the angel. Cas took it and unwrapped it. It was a new trench coat. It looked just like the first one he had. Castiel smiled brightly and kissed Dean on the cheek, making the hunter blush hardly. 

"Thank you, Dean!" Dean smiled in response, glad to see Cas happy for once. He had chosen a good gift for the angel.

Sam looked up and frowned as he noticed a letter attached to the wall next to the door. "What's this?" He asked and picked it up. Dean took it from him and read it a bit. 

"It's a letter from Santa?" He guessed and then began to read it out loud. _"_

_ Hello Jack, Sam, Dean and Cas. Or should I say 'ho ho ho'? _

_T_ _onight, Santa was here and brought gifts for everyone! Did you enjoy the breakfast I made you? There's a few special gifts I'd like to explain:_ _Firstly, the book about the magic of archangels is for you, Jack. I hope it'll help you with your powers, it's as much as I can do._ _T he book filled with pie recipes is for you, Dean, or for whoever wants to bake pies in this bunker._ _Samsquanch, for you I have brought something for your amazing hair: the best hair care I could find._ _And not to forget Cassie! For you there's a bottle filled with a liquid to care for your wings. I know, they're still broken, but rub it into your wings now and then and they will find some of their old glory again._ _If you look outside, you'll see a winter wonderland and I saved your snowman._

_ Merry Christmas, Santa Claus." _

"Samsquatch? Are you sure this is from Santa?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. 

"And Cassie?" The angel frowned and came over. 

"Look, there's a P.S.!" Dean turned the paper around and found it.

_ "P. S. Yes, Santa got a little help this year. But I didn't let it snow, I just saved Olaf. I guess the snow is the real Christmas miracle here. Merry Christmas, your Trickster Gabe" _

"Gabe? As in Gabriel? He's alive?" Sam asked. 

"Uh, I guess he faked his death. You know, trickster and all? That son of a bitch just never felt the need to tell us," Dean shrugged. 

"Gabriel is alive?" Cas smiled brightly at the news of his brother's resurrection. "So, I guess this is for me?" Jack asked and hold up and half unwrapped old book with some Enochian letters on the cover. Cas read over the cover, it said "the magic of archangels,” and nodded. 

"Yes, it's for you." Sam laughed and they went on with unwrapping the presents, until every gift found its new owner. They had had a lovely and fantastic Christmas time. They had fun and grew closer as a family. And isn't this what Christmas is all about actually? Being close to those you love?


End file.
